The Story of Us
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: If Voldemort won the war. And he had all the 'loyal' followers he could ask for, how would Bellatrix LeStrange feel about the lack of attention? SONGFIC read and review!


_**The Story of Us**_

**A/N: Hi everyone, I have a recent obsession with Bellamort, it's really addictive *-* and I was listening to The Story of Us by Taylor Swift and it gave me an idea of what it would be like for Bellatrix if Voldemort **_**had**_** won the final battle and was the greatest wizard, so here is my song fic! Read and Review! I'm only putting the chorus in after the first verse and at the end so… just to let you know :P Love Charlotte **

Memories…memories that Bellatrix thought she'd never have to look back on for comfort, to ease the aching in her heart. How foolish she had been to think he would love her, and take care of her like she wanted. The words Voldemort had repeated to pacify her when he needed her the most echoed in her ears. _"You will be greatly rewarded for your loyalties Bella…" _ She reminisced a time when she was _his _number one. _His _most faithful, but not anymore. When they first met, and there was chemistry, and sparks flew between them both. He never mentioned the word love. A _wasted_ emotion that led to downfall. And needless to say that Bellatrix hadn't uttered the word to him. Ever. But she knew he knew what she felt for him. Everybody knew.

_**I used to think one day, we'd tell the story of us, **_

_**How we met and the sparks flew instantly,**_

_**And people would say they're the lucky ones.**_

After apparating to the great hall where all his followers stood, some loyal, some who merely followed an instinct of fear and power, Bellatrix glared at a young blonde girl with sharp green eyes who sat to the right side of the head of the table, where her Lord sat. Was there any point in arguing over a seat, he wouldn't notice her if she practically sat on his lap. Letting the fact that there was

some young power hungry…bimbo in _her_ seat. Her eyes scanned the room in search of an unfilled chair, finally finding on in the back corner of the room she slowly sat down, Narcissa giving her a sympathetic grimace as Bellatrix managed to give her one back, as the final few death eaters sat down the chamber doors opened as Voldemort swept in almost gracefully as they all stood, Bellatrix being the first to do so as usual.

_**I used to know my place was a spot next to you,**_

_**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,**_

'_**Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.**_

Things had never truly been the same since the disaster at the department of mysteries. When Lucius had dropped the prophecy, the item that the Dark Lord had wanted the most. Bellatrix could remember the fear that struck her when the unmistakable shattering of glass showered the floor. She was punished for it, simply because she was the only one left not arrested by the Ministry and taken to Azkaban. Narcissa had got hold of her before the Dark Lord himself could, pleading for her not to tell him it was Lucius at fault, and like an idiot, she did so, making an unbreakable vow to her much to Bellatrix's reluctance. After returning to the house where the death eaters were located it only took a matter of seconds for Bellatrix's dark mark to start burning, signalling that her Master wanted to speak with her. Hours and hours of torture he put her through, so much so after he had given up trying to look into her mind she could barely stand up, it hurt to breathe. He had been so mad at her, and even when she tried to gain his respect again he didn't want to know.

_**Oh, a simple complication,**_

_**Miscommunication leads to fall out,**_

_**So many things that I wish you knew,**_

_**So many walls up,**_

_**I can't break through.**_

Discussing tactic points, Voldemort smiled at his new band of followers and asked for opinions, and for the first time in months he looked directly at her.

"Bellatrix, your strengths are in allocating positions, what do you think?" He asked clasping his hands together as if he were truly interested in what she had to say. This was her chance, a chance to redeem herself and put herself back in the dark Lords favour.

"Well my Lord I th-" she was cut off by another person, someone irrelevant to her as they spoke over her, and instead of listening to her Voldemort turned his head to address the other death eater that was now speaking without so much as another glance at Bellatrix, who sat sulking in her chair now refusing to participate. If he ever had feelings for her he was doing a very good job of showing it, and she would give anything, and lets make that clear ANYTHING just to see into her Lord's thoughts and feelings, to know if the hurt of not speaking was bothering him as much as it was bothering her.

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room,**_

_**And we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me yeah,**_

_**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate,**_

_**When it all broke down, **_

_**And the Story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

As the meeting ended all the death eaters stood up to socialise a few moments as the Dark Lord swept around everybody, assigning missions, welcoming new followers and other such things, Bellatrix fiddled with a loose strand on the edge of her sleeve, she was tired of being ignored, of being tossed to the side like trash, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Slowly walking up to him she waited for him to notice her, as his eyes met hers she began to say something, only brushed off by the few words of "Not now Bellatrix." Yet she could still feel his presence in her mind, guessing he had grown accustom to reading her thoughts from the many years he had filtered through for information.

_**How did we end up this way, **_

_**Seeing me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy**_

_**And you're doing your best to avoid me.**_

Bellatrix noted him frowning as he took her arm and disapparated to a private secluded spot. He released her arm leaving fingerprints burning across her wrist.

"You are angry with me." He simply stated flicking his tongue to sense the emotions, even the pent up ones she was trying so desperately to hide. "You think I have forgotten about you, and about what you have done for me." He added as Bellatrix sighed and nodded, knowing she couldn't keep anything from him.

"You now have so many followers my Lord. So many wizards wanting to be your next in charge, you never speak to me anymore, we never see each other." She said her face pained with sadness.

Voldemort deeply sighed rubbing his temples.

"Just tell me my Lord, tell me you don't want me anymore and I will leave, because it hurts knowing you are so distant," she added looking into his eyes for the slightest scrap of emotion, and she thought she saw some, she really did, that was until he cleared his throat dismissively.

"You speak as if we were having en illicit affair Bella, which we both know is not true, and it is not my problem that your warped deranged mind assumes that we were." He hissed serpent-like as Bellatrix's face fell.

_**I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,**_

_**How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,**_

_**But you held your pride, like you should've held me.**_

Gripping her fists and clenching through both heartbreak and anger Bellatrix gulped.

"You say I mean nothing, and that I am not good enough to serve you anymore. But I fought for you for years, I took Azkaban for fourteen of them at the hope you'd come back, and you did, I thought I meant something . Why do you hide your feelings, it makes you no less of a great wizard. Do I not mean anything to you, after all I have done? Am I just as disposable as the rest?" She questioned looking at him.

"I do not wish to speak to you about this subject Bellatrix. Jealousy does not become you." He hissed as if she meant nothing, like she was nothing in his big plans. As an awkward silence swept past Bellatrix broke her firm eye contact to him and looked away to the floor.

_**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,**_

_**Why are we pretending this is nothing,**_

_**I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,**_

_**I've never heard silence quite this loud.**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room,**_

_**And we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me yeah,**_

_**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate,**_

_**When it all broke down, **_

_**And the Story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

Bellatrix flew dangerously back in her mind, turning in an instant as she glared.

"W-well I don't care." She pouted sulkily swinging dangerously into one of her deranged frames of mind. Seeing the moody witch before him he couldn't help a small smirk creeping onto his lips, he very well knew how much she wanted him, and how much she loved him, and it gave him a thrill to know he didn't have to even use a curse on her, that her being in his presence was enough torture to withstand. Slowly bring his long spidery hand to her cheek he graced her pale cheek with his fingers.

"You, Bellatrix are very stubborn, as you know I would never express the emotion of love. It is a pathetic excuse for an emotion and leads to loss and insignificance. I do not care for you in such a way." He replied moving his hand once more as a little red appeared on her usually gaunt face, half from anger and half from embarrassment.

"I do not wish to be against you my Lord, I have dedicated many of my years to serve and follow you, and I would not have it any other way, but I just don't…understand why you do this to me." She stated her gaze once more fixed to his slits of eyes.

_**This is looking like a contest,**_

_**Of who can act like they care less,**_

_**But I liked it better when I was on your side,**_

_**The battle's in your hands now,**_

_**And I would lay my armour down,**_

_**If you said you'd rather love than fight,**_

Voldemort sighed at her questions, if it were anyone else being so bold and blatant asking questions that they had no business in asking. "Bellatrix, you will always be my next in command, a seat, or lack of communication does not mean that I have lost respect for you. But that is all, love in my eyes is a sin to have, and an intelligent witch, in the most coveted of positions, should know this in all your years of _loyalty_" He almost spat the last word out.

_**So many things that you wish I knew,**_

_**But the story of us might be ending soon.**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room,**_

_**And we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me yeah,**_

_**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate,**_

_**When it all broke down, **_

_**And the Story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. Now!**_

Nodding swiftly Bellatrix knew that was the best she was going to get out of him emotion-wise, and she didn't want to push her luck by angering him with her questions.

"You are dismissed." Voldemort said coolly as Bellatrix nodded and bowed to him.

"Yes my Lord." She replied disapparating and returning to her own chamber.

_**And we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me yeah,**_

_**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate,**_

'_**Cause we're going down,**_

_**And the Story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

_**The end.**_

**Hey! I hope you all liked it, it was just such an amazing inspiration for Bellatrix, read and review! **


End file.
